Stronger
by hayhayhalie
Summary: Halie thinks that she is normal, but when she is kidnapped everything changes. Who is her father? Why did Artemis fowl take her? Who are the fairies?
1. Chapter 1

G!.!.!.!.!.

Here I am again, I thought to myself, alone in a room filled to the brim with the imbeciles I am force to call my class mates.

Why are we all in detention? Well let's just say it involved two jars of peanut butter, what seemed like a million stupid songs... and a very depressed teacher. Not exactly a good combination.

"Elizabeth, heads,"Joe(one of the imbeciles) said. I moaned then ducted underth table as a pencil came flying my way.

So here we are sitting in the library while all of our parents are being told just how inappropriate, ridiculous, obnoxious and ignorant we are.

Do I act like them? Absolutely not. I have a small thing called dignity... or at least o did until the whole class pointed out that I should not be put in detention because all I ever did was hide in a corner and completely ignored the rest of the world, Sadly I spent all of my extra time in the library anyways.

Oops. Sorry, got distracted for a minute there . Oops Here comes Mrs. Hubbell" When will you learn?" She asked as she glared down at us.

I raised my hand "Well judging by the fact that thy have shown the same amount of maturity as last year ... they might figure it out by senior year if you are lucky." This earned me a few glares and giggles from around the room.

She raised an eye brow"they? I assume that you are part of this group to."

"If I thought that homework was mandatory then you would have placed me with the 'smart' kids as this class would say. I also found it interesting to see how the other side works,".

"Other side?" My 'friend' Abry asked. Here chocolate brown eyes were turning into an angry dark dark brown. I felt guilty for deceiving them, but that could be dealt with later.

"Two years ago," I said." I told all of you not to get close to me. I said that for a reason."

"I thought you were with us." Chase, my other 'friend' said. "We all thought we knew you." The people who I let get close to me had one thing in common, hard lives. They're tuff other wise they wouldn't be OK when I left.

" well obviously you didn't .You all act as if you have never met me." I said.

"Would all of you please stop with the drama for a few minutes. Your personal problems don't matter right now."she said as she collected her self .

"Why do you choose to act now? After they destroyed that poor women's self confidence, after the problem. I mean any one could see that your system is extremely imperfect."

"And how are we supposed to perfect it?" She asked angrily.

" I assume you are a smart person so to put it simply' figure it out ' ."then I stood up and the bell rang.

"No,"she said"you can't leave until I say you can go or you will have detention all next week."

"Who said I was coming back? Have a nice weekend everyone," I said sweetly as I walked out the door.

* * *

Those poor confused people, thought as I giggled to myself. For the past two years I had let them believe I am a dumb blonde. I had only revealed my true self once to defend someone. Let's just say the girl left schools a month later and never came back. Mawhahaha...

Any ways back to the story. As I walked home I felt as if someone was watching me. I turned around a couple of times but I didn't see anybody. So I shook off the feeling .

Naturally right after I relaxed I heard him. "Get' in the car girly,"a male voice said sternly.

I silently took notes.

I did the first thing I could think of ."Why should I ,". I heard him sigh

." Because I told you to now get in." He has an Irish accent

"Perhaps I should have been more specific. Why do I have to get in the car?" I still haven't turned to look at him.

His voice is deep. " Could we please make this easy?"he asked. He sounds big, but he may just have a deep voice.

"That depends on why you want me in the car." I stated calmly.

"I'll take that as a no."he said . He is most likely armed.

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge."

"At least turn around." He said. I held my breath and turned around to see him.

The first thing I saw was a part of his suit but then I looked up and up and up. This man is giant. He has a buzz cut and... oh my he has a gun. Maybe I should just get in the car.

No, I have to test his limits. This could be fun. I did the first thing I could think of.

Witch unfortunately for me was screaming the lyrics to What does the Fox say and and running backwards so that I could still see him. Right foot.

This distracted him for a second. Left foot.

"The cow goes moo" I took inventory of what I had.

"The cat goes meow" He was pointing his gun. Right foot.

"But there's one sound that no one knows" I have my small blue and gray backpack

"What does the fox say" He pulled the trigger. Dive.

He says something "Wa-pou-pou-po-" and some spear mint gum He aims again. Stand.

I can't get away" Great," I mumbled.

Well time to be brave .I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

I swear I saw him smirk when I did this"In the car now I don't actually need target practice."

"It's good to know I'm a hard target." He rolled his eyes.

He came towards me. "Get any lose and... I will start to sing again." He laughed.

"Halie just get in please." I never said my name.

" Where..."I asked.

"The same place that I heard everything else."

"No... nobody ever calls me that not since my..."

"Since your mother died? I know about that too." After that there was only one thing to do... get in the car.

"Just one more thing. I need to tie you up." He said.

"Why."

"Well I don't want you getting any ideas." He said as he shrugged his shoulders." ...

* * *

Artemis POV

I watched as Butler approached the girl.

I found it odd that she didn't turn to look at him right away.

Now she has turned towards him. Wait, now she was... singing.

"The cat goes meow..."

Who wrote these lyrics?and why? I have to admit her plan was extremely distracting and unique.

After she said what does the fox say I just quit watching.

I know I said that I would never sink to this level again but how could I resist I mean she is literally missing a parent , I mean her father had no DNA.

I wanted her Because she was the most easy to find, because she is smart and because she has no contact that, I can trace, with any of the other children.

After about twenty minutes Butler had her in the car. Her hand were tied in front of her.

He gently put her down on the seat next to me then got onto the front seat and started to drive the airport.

As I sat in the black car I studied her profile again. She liked to read, her full name is Halie Elizabeth Felan. Her golden hair is uncommon in her family. She has her mother's blue-green eyes. She is rather tall. When her mother died everyone started to call her Elizabeth.

"Now,"I said"I assume you would like an explanation for your abduction ?"

"Yes that would be nice." She said her eyes turning a steel like light blue.

* * *

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Halie POV

"Swas ou think. lifeyou . ight know where my father is?" first sai. Artemis nodded and glanced at the screen on his laptop.

"You're crazy." I said.

"What did your mother tell you when you asked about him?" He said ignoring my comment

"Umm... she told me that he left because hi brothers were fighting and my dad had to stop it." I said"and he never came back.

Artemis just nodded. "Have you ever met him?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Well what does he look like?"Artemis prompted but ,sadly for him I had other things to think about.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours."

"No," I said " I don't think my father would be happy if I did."that was a lie. I just didn't want to poor my heart out to him yet.

"Why not?"Artemis said frustratedly.

" I don't know." This made Artemis groan. I smiled.

"What's the matter Artemis? Are you having problems reading me?" I asked. I swear I could almost hear him thinking.

"Clearly you aren't going to be any more help to day, would you like a drink."

"I don't accept drinks from kidnappers."Artemis rolled his eyes.

"What do you think I'm going to do, drug you?"Artemis said.

"Well duh."I said rolling my eyes

"Well at least I didn't take fool."Artemis said.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Ireland." he said shortly.

"That's a long trip." I said, because I live in California ( sorry that is a really sentence)

"Yes. So you might as well sleep now or at least be quiet."

"Na, I would rather ask more questions," I answered.

" Still not thirsty?" Artemis asked as he typed on his computer.

"Nope. What happened to make you so cold?" I asked. Artemis started to type faster and he glared at his computer screen. I smiled I had hit a crack in his mental barrier. "Hmmm... You seem to be wealthy. So what could it be? Obviously you're smart. So maybe bullies? No? Could t be-"

"If aren't silent for the rest of the ride I will have Butler tranquilize you."

"Ugh. You don't have to be such a butt face." I said.

"Excuse me?"he said angrily.

" Yup a butt face."

Then I felt the car pull off of the road. Artemis got out and shut the door behind him. Leaving alone and tied up in the car...

* * *

Artemis POV

kidnapping is not supposed to be this obnoxious. I rubbed my temples and sighed.

"Artemis, Why are we pulling over?" Butler asked.

"We pulled over because I need you to gag our captive." Butler nodded pulled a rope out of his pocket and turned towards the car.

I heard a muffled scream all was silent.

"OK. So she is quite relentless." Butler admitted.

"Yes and I am kind of smart." I said sarcastically.

Halie was laying across the seat And breathing slowly. She is very pretty when she is not trying to undo my sanity.

She is a very interesting person. She lost her mother at age ten then, her aunt swapped her first name with her middle name, for an unnone reason.

All that I could find on her type of people were a few pictures and a couple videos-

"Artemis we are at the air port."Butler said interrupting my thoughts.

* * *

After we got on the plane thre ride was QuQuiet peaceful... until Halie woke up.

At first she just starred at me but then the noises started .

At first it was a gemtle tapping ,but it slowly got louder until I looked up at her. She was still glaring at meshe used her as best she could to point at the gag.

"No"I said"I am enjoying the peace." Halie made a low growling sound and tryedto walk over to me but juat as she almost got to me we hit some turbulance and she fell over.

But instead of getting up she just layed there with a sad look in her eyes.

I couldn't just leave her there so I got up and walked over to her. Then I neeled down next to her and lifted poor girl up. When i put her down om the seat she just looked broken like her whole world was just ripped away.

I felt bad so I took of the gag, and the most bizzare thing happend. She looked at me and smiled. Thats right she smiled.

"You are so vunerable," I just starred at her in shock. She tricked me. I have studied human actions. I am a genious. And she just tricked me.

"You are truly insane." I said.

"Ya. Some times that happens."Halie said while giggling.

For once I the great Aremis Fowl II was truly baffaled.

So I went to thefront of the plane and switched places with Butler.

* * *

Butler POV

This girl must be insane. When Artemis asked to fly he seemed distant like there was a problem that he couldn't solve, and for Artemis that had to be a very big problem.

When I saw Halie she was giggling.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I practied my acting." She answered simply.

"I think you almost broke him." I said

"He'll ne fine." Halie said as she held back another wabe of laughter.

"Would you like a drink? I swear I won't drug ya."I said.

"Do you have Mountain Dew?" She asked.

"Maybe," I said as I got up to check the mini fridge "you know how bad thaat stuf is for you right?"

She nodded." Why is Artemis so... so..." she seemed lost for words.

"Mean? Cold? Smart? Cruel?" I said as I handed hee the soda.

"Ya."

"He has had a hard life and took too much responsibillity to youg."

"Why does he call you butler when you are obivously a body guard?" Halie asked. I laughed.

"Butler, is my last name." I say.

"Why not call you by your first?" She asked.

"Not many people know it and I perfer that it stays thaat way." I said " Why dosn't any one call you Halie any more?"

"Because when my mom died I got a new life and a knew name."She said sadly.

"What happemed to your old life?" I asked

"It was throughn out."She said shortly.

"We will be landing soon." Artemis said ovee the speakers.

Halie put down her soda and got buckled in.

* * *

Sorryits a little bit shorter than the last. My spell check is acting up so i've hand to go through this chapter more.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry the update took so long. I lost the original copy so I had to rewrite it.

_thought_

Halie POV

"We will be landing soon." Artemis said over the speakers. I put down my soda and got buckled in.

As the plane got lower I took a deep breath, I hadn't noticed how high strung I was.

As we got lower I felt more and more relaxed.

When we finally landed I stumbled out of the plane and looked around. We landed in a large field.

The grass had been cut short, around the edge of the field were tall trees that had some kind of flower blooming from the branches.

"Butler could you show our guest her room, please." Artemis said, waking me from my daze.

Then I see the mansion, It is huge and beautiful. There is no other way to describe it.

As I was staring Butler pulled me towards a mansion. _I'm going to live here? _I thought. _In a mansion?_

I've never been in anything bigger than a 3 bedroom.

_Snap out of it,_ I told myself. This isn't permanent. I don't belong here.

When I looked past the trees I could make out a tall fence. _There has to be a way to escape, there has to be a loop hole._

"This way." Butler said.

_"_Why did he choose me?" I asked as we walked into the Fowl's house.

"You were alone and didn't have any of the others near you."He said.

"What others? What does he think I am?" I asked.

"I think you are some kind of half human." He said.

As we walked into the manor I am in awe, it is beautiful.

We walk up a flight of stairs then turn into a narrow hall way and walk to the end.

"This is your room. Your stuff is already in there." Butler says as he opens the door.

The room had a big purple chair and a white bedspread with purple pillows and a white dresser.

There were no windows but the room had its own bathroom.

"Why is there no window? I mean we are on the second floor." I asked.

"Artemis didn't want to make any mistakes this time." Butler answered.

"This time?" I asked.

"It is need to know information, and you Halie don't need to know." He said. There it was again he called me Halie, for the last two years the only thing that anyone had called me was Elizabeth.

" Before I met you and Artemis the last one to call me that was my mom." Butler shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what? Kidnapping me? I had a literature test on Friday anyways." I said grumpily as I plopped down on the bed." Can I just lay down for a while?" I asked.

"Dinner will be in an hour." He answered.

"I'm not hungry."I said, as he left the room.

He opened the door again a and said" Artemis left you some work sheets on the desk." then he really left.

I got up and looked at the papers on the desk. It read:

number

_ 4_

2. Favorite color

_purple_

song

_Alive and Awake skillet_

It went on like that for about 50 questions. As I had nothing else to do I answered them all.

Most people are held for ransom when they are kidnapped, but no my captor wanted me to do homework, you know the kind that you get on the first day of school.

I was in a strange place, being held captive because of my Fathers DNA, My Mom was most likely having a cow and I have no apparent way of escape.

So once I had answered all 50 questions. I did the only thing that could help me escape at least for a little while, I went to sleep.

* * *

Artemis POV

As soon as we got to Fowl Manner my communicator buzzed. I glanced at the small screen, it was Holly.

When we exited the plane I quickly told butler to take Halie to the room that we had prepared for her. then I rushed to my bedroom to answer Holly.

"Artemis Fowl you put her back now!" Holly said as I answer the communicator.

"Holly calm down I have a reason just let me explain." I said.

" You promised Artemis. Remember? or did our little trip through time make you forget?" She said fiercely.

" Holly are you in my room?" I asked.

"Where else would I be, Genius." She said.

I looked around the I saw it a small shimmer in the air right next to my window.

Holly appeared with a very angry and unfairy like look on her face.

"I should turn you into the LEP right now." she said.

"Just let me explain why she is here." I said.

"If your _reason _is not good enough I will send you to prison right along with Opal Coboi."

"Ok. You have a basic understanding of genetics right?" I asked. Holly nodded.

"Good. Basically She has no father." I said making it simple.

"What does that have to do with you?" She said her eyes flaring with fire.

" There are probably a thousand more children missing a mother or a father in America, a few in Canada and other places. I want to know why they are like this. How does this work? Who are there parents? Why are they mostly in America? Why do some have special powers?"

" Do you have proof?" Holly asked already knowing the answer.

I nodded. Then turned to my computer to pull up my recently found videos. I had to slow some of them down to see the real picture.

The first one that I pulled up was of a little boy with black hair putting his hand on a picnic table it began to smoke then he lifted it up to see a small but undeniable hand print.

Then the place on the computer changed to a city bus and they saw a boy uncap a pen and suddenly he was holding a sword that seemed to glow.

Then her slashed it through an old women that was wearing a leather jacket. I paused and pointed to a part of the background where a boy had got legs.

Then I rewind it and and point out that a blonde girl puts on a hat and then just disappears off of the screen.

" Ok so you have proof. How can Halie help you? And why didn't you grab one of the people from those videos?" She asked.

" Halie can help with blood tests and she may help me answer some questions." I said.

"I give you one week then you have to return her." Holly said.

" A month." I said.

" Two weeks or nothing." She said.

" Sounds fair." I agreed.

"Dinner," I heard Butler yell.

" Good bye Artemis." Holly said.

I waved to her and left the room. The rest of the night was quiet. The next day though was quite the opposite.

* * *

**Haile POV**

In My dream I was standing in a huge, dark throne room.

Sitting on the throne was a man with black hair and black eyes, his suit had faces on.

That's right faces and to make this dream more nightmarish the face were in pain.

"Halie its nice to finally meet you. " He said in a tone that did not exactly seem nice.

" Who are you? And... umm... its nice to meet you to." The last part was a lie I was only saying it to be polite.

He waved away my question then said " You must not tell the fowl boy anything. He is not to be trusted."

" I figured that out when I got in the car." I said" If you won't give me a name then will you give me a hint?"

" ελληνικά." He said. Then I woke up...

* * *

**ελληνικά= Greek **

**I got that from google translate so I'm not sure how accurate it is. I like it when people read my story but I like comments more. **


End file.
